Contradictions
by jokergirl2001
Summary: "Sakura and Kakashi? Those two have been living in their own world since Naruto and Sasuke left." Tsunade casually said. "They're even betting on which one of them gets to ground Sasuke for being immature and arguing over whether or not they'll adopt Naruto." Because Kakashi and Sakura weren't like other couples. They contradict everything, even destiny, much to people's shock.
1. Chapter 1

_Three years ago..._

Sasuke left to go train with Orochimaru.

Naruto left to go train with Jiraiya.

Sakura...had gotten left behind. Though a part of her wished she could get away from the Leaf and go training, the other part of her told her to suck it up considering she had officially became Tsunade's student.

Even so, without pause, she had walked to Team Seven's training ground.

She didn't expect to see anyone there. It really was just routine for her. Wake up at the crack of dawn, meet up with her teammates and wait hours for their sensei to arrive with a shitty excuse. It was when she arrived that she remembered that she was the only one left of Team Seven.

Briefly, she remembered about Kakashi.

Annoyance flared. Naruto and Sasuke had left. But what was his excuse? He never showed up.

The annoyance died down.

What would he show up for anyway? To apologize? To tell her she wasn't cut out to be a shinobi?

She slumped against one of the tree stumps.

"Sasuke...Naruto..." Her eyes closed as she uttered their names.

She could almost imagine them there with her.

Sasuke calling Naruto a dobe.

Naruto calling Sasuke a teme.

She almost drifted off into a sleepy daze.

Almost.

If Kakashi hadn't appear at that exact moment.

"Sakura?" He asked in surprise.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura yelled pointing at her teacher.

"You see, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." Was Kakashi's automatic and cheery response, but Sakura could see that it clearly didn't reach his eye.

Her shoulders slumped as she looked down. "Sasuke and Naruto...they left."

"Yeah."

"You didn't."

"But you didn't even visit me."

Kakashi didn't respond.

"Why? And don't use any of your stupid excuses."

She half expected Kakashi to just walk away. Instead, he simply sat down next to her.

"I didn't know how to face you."

Sakura's eyes widened at the confession. But she didn't say anything.

"I couldn't do anything about Sasuke leaving. I barely got to Naruto in time. I'm a failure as a teacher. Aside from the tree climbing exercise, I didn't teach you anything."

"You taught us teamwork." Sakura quietly mumbled.

"Was that enough to stop Sasuke from leaving?"

Sakura winced at how broken Kakashi's voice sounded. She wasn't used to this side of Kakashi. "Why was teamwork so important to you anyway?" She curiously asked, tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear.

"My best friend died because I failed him. My other teammate died as well because I wasn't strong enough. My sensei died because I was weak. Somewhere down the road I realized that I was strong on my own, but that doesn't mean I could do everything on my own. If I had stopped working on my own and actually worked with my team, maybe at least two of them would be alive today."

Sakura quietly listened.

"I didn't want the same to happen to you and the others. But it seems like I spend too much time on teamwork, that I forgot that individuality is also important. If I was a good teacher I would have taught you instead of doing nothing. I failed you. I failed Naruto. I failed Sasuke. I failed my old team."

Sakura awkwardly gave Kakashi a pat on the head, hoping to comfort her teacher.

 _'This probably isn't working.'_ She thought to herself.

She stood corrected when Kakashi leaned in to the touch despite being tense.

Sakura waited for a bit, wanting Kakashi to relax before she continued to speak.

"Your best friend probably doesn't blame you. If he does then he wasn't your best friend. Same with your other teammate. As for your sensei, don't be stupid. He was probably proud of you."

She was absently brushing her fingers through Kakashi's hair at this point.

"As for Team Seven. Naruto supposedly hates Sasuke but he still went after hik right? You did teach us teamwork. And Team Seven? _We're alive_. You must have done something right."

Kakashi didn't say anything.

"And living means chances. Which means you can fix things. For now we're the only ones left of Team Seven. You only have me and I'm not leaving anytime soon. That's a promise."

"I heard you're now Tsunade-sama's student."

Sakura blinked at the change of topic before nodding yes.

"Busy schedule?"

"Depends. She is the Hokage after all, so sometimes I'll probably have to do theory on my own."

"Well, when you have nothing to do come find me. I'll teach you a thing or two."

"Eh?"

"Living means chances, right?"

Kakashi gave her a closed eye smile.

* * *

 _Present time._

Sakura huffed as she sat down next to Kakashi. "I should have known you'd be passing time by reading that book." She noted. "Sometimes I think that book is more important than me."

"It is."

Sakura twitched. "Remind me why I fell in love with you again?"

"My dashing looks."

"Of course, you're even better looking than Sasuke-kun after all." Sakura dryly said.

"And it took you two years to realize that."

"Though maybe I should break up with you and go hook up with Kiba."

"We both know you won't do that."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What makes you so sure?"

In reply Kakashi swiftly kissed her. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward to deepen the kiss. She could feel Kakashi's smug smile, but she didn't care. He was right, both knew that she loved him too much to even consider breaking up with him for real. And both knew that when push comes to shove, Kakashi would pick her over that damned book of his any day.

"Naruto! Those two aren't your opponents! Your opponent, is over there!"

Kakashi quickly leaned out of the kiss.

Sakura pouted, but lifted his mask up to cover his face for him. Only she was allowed to see his face after all. "Naruto's already annoying me." She said before stepping away.

"He wouldn't be Naruto otherwise."

"Which one of us is going to tell him we're dating?"

Kakashi simply offered a close eyed smile. "We'll let him figure it out himself." He said before turning to look at the window, just in time to see Naruto. "Naruto, you've gotten taller."

Sakura rolled her eyes, trust Kakashi to not greet someone normally. "It's been a long time Naruto." She smiled at her teammate.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sakura-chan!" The blonde grinned. "You two haven't changed at all!"

Kakashi grimaced as Sakura swiftly kicked Naruto away. "Haven't changed at all, huh? That should have showed him." She huffed while cracking her knuckles.

"I see you've cloned yourself Tsunade." Jiraiya noted.

In response Tsunade simply smirked. "Oh, you'll find out I'm not the only one she's taken after."

"That was mean Sakura-chan~!" Naruto whined opening the door to Tsunade's office and re-entering.

"Next time don't insult me then." Sakura blandly said.

"Oh right! I got you a gift Kakashi-sensei!"

"Really? You shouldn't have."

Sakura quietly watched as Naruto pulled out a book from his pouch. She released a quiet gasp at seeing the tittle. Now believe it or not, Sakura was a huge fan of Icha Icha. She's been a fan for almost three years.

It started off as mere curiosity regarding her crush's taste in books, but then turned into a full blown obsession.

So while Kakashi was distracted due to having a fanboy moment, Sakura leaped.

Naruto could only yelp in surprise as the book was taken from his hands and the only sign that it was Sakura who took it was the pink flash that flashed in the corner of his eyes. "S-Sakura-chan?!" He yelled in surprise as the girl leaped off the tower.

"She'll be fine." Shizune assured. "She's done that a thousand times already."

"My book!" Kakashi cried jumping after her.

"Kakashi-sensei?! What about our fight?!" Naruto yelled jumping after Kakashi.

"Good riddance, they've always been a noisy bunch." Tsunade said with a fond smile.

"That girl, shouldn't she hate my books? Considering you do and she's a copy of you." Jiraiya noted.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm not the only person she takes after." Tsunade smirked.

"Oh?"

Shizune giggled. "She takes after her boyfriend too."

Jiraiya's eyes widened. "No way. Her and Kakashi?"

"They've been together for almost three months now."

Jiraiya hummed. "And her parents approve?"

Tsunade grimaced. "They...had some difficulties with it."

"By that she means they disowned her." Shikamaru bluntly informed ignoring Temari's glare, it wasn't like Sakura was trying to hide anything. "She's living with Kakashi. The council gets troublesome about it, but she shuts them up every time."

Tsunade crossed her arms with a scowl. "I'll replace those stupid old geezers one day."

Jiraiya flinched back as a menacing aura surrounded Tsunade.

"...they did almost force those two to have kids after all..." He heard Shizune mumble, an equally dark aura surrounding both the woman and her pet pig.

 _'Those geezers are idiots...'_ Jiraiya quickly concluded. Who else would mess with Tsunade's surrogate daughter?

Though he couldn't help but wonder how exactly such a short tempered girl managed to snatch the infamous Kakashi.

* * *

After spending no less than three hours escaping from Naruto and his clones, Kakashi had finally managed to disappear. He had one goal in mind, to find his girlfriend and his book.

 _'It still feels odd calling Sakura my girlfriend.'_ He reflected.

Five months ago he kept fretting over their age difference. It took his friends and Sakura's friends two months to beat some sense into him and make him realize that his and Sakura's feelings were mutual and that those who judged them because of the age difference didn't matter. Now they've been dating for three months.

He opened the door to his apartment and made his way to his room. He knew that Sakura would probably be on his bed. They haven't gotten to the whole sex part of their dating lives, but neither planned to rush it.

"Welcome home." Sakura greeted him with a smile before holding up the book. "Did you and Naruto have fun?"

"We had a blast." He sarcastically answered. "He chased me all over Konoha with his clones. I don't know where he gets that energy from, I bet even Gai would get tired of him." Kakashi sighed taking a seat on his bed.

"Naruto's always chasing after the guys I'm crushing on." Sakura said in amusement. "First Sasuke-kun and now you? I really am questioning Naruto's sexuality."

Kakashi sweat drop. "I don't think he's ever found a male attractive before."

"Remember Haku?"

Kakashi hummed, maybe Sakura did have a point.

"But~!" Kakashi tensed as Sakura wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her mouth leaning in to whisper something in his ears. "You wouldn't cheat on me with Naruto, right? You value your books too much, right?"

"Right." Kakashi agreed without hesitation and Sakura planted a quick kiss on his cheek before handing him the book. "This was by far the best of the series so far."

Kakashi perked up as he _finally_ opened the book.

He felt Sakura snuggling up to him and absently played with her hair as he read his book.

* * *

 ** _Chapter End._**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_** _This was a prompt by a friend of mine. KakashixSakura taking on the timeline, lightning blade and super powered punches destroying everything. I know in most of these stories there's a lot of angst about the age difference, but in this one it'll only pop up occasionally. I don't like writing angst all that much that's why._

 _Will this story follow canon?_

 _Um. No._

 _Pairings will either be NarutoxHinata and KarinxSasuke or NarutoxSasuke, HinataxShino/Kiba and KarinxSuigetsu/Jugo. Depending on what you guys want._


	2. Chapter 2

"One on one? What about Sakura-chan?" Naruto frowned in confusion sending said Kunoichi a glance.

Sakura smirked and held up a single bell. "Because I've already passed that test a year ago."

Naruto's jaw practically dropped on the ground as he looked at Kakashi, searching for any signs that maybe Sakura-chan had lied only to be met with a slightly embarrassed look from Kakashi.

"Maa, that's right." Kakashi admitted, both proud and still a bit miffed about the accident.

"How?" Naruto curiously asked.

Neither Sakura nor Kakashi was surprised. It would have been surprising had Naruto simply let the matter drop.

"Did Sakura-chan beat the living daylights out of you? Did she use a super awesome jutsu? Or have you gotten old?" Naruto fired off not noticing how Kakashi's eye twitched at the last remark or how Sakura had to stiffle a giggle.

"It was a cheapshot." Kakashi cut Naruto off before the blonde could open his mouth.

"Ninja." Sakura flatly reminded her lover.

"Gah! You two are being so vague about it and that's making me more curious, dattebayo!" Yelled a frustrated blonde.

"I didn't know 'vague' was in your vocabulary." Kakashi dryly commented not even batting his eye as Naruto charged in to attack in anger.

 _'Well at least he's decided that his test is more important than how I got my bell.'_ Sakura thought, slightly relieved that she didn't have to share the embarrassing story with Naruto yet.

Meanwhile Naruto aimed a punch at Kakashi's head only for Kakashi to grab the blonde's fist and twist him into a loose chokehold. Naruto tensed up, not because he thought Kakashi would attack him or anything, but because of how brotherly their position felt despite the situation.

"Well, it looks like you haven't changed at all Naruto, you're still reckless."

"Oh yeah? Well you haven't changed at all!"

"Why, thank you."

"T-that wasn't a compliment!"

Sakura's giggle managed to break Naruto and Kakashi's banter.

From underneath his mask, Kakashi's lips curved up a bit. Maybe, he mused, Team Seven really will be whole again one day.

"I didn't say start yet." Kakashi scolded Naruto and nodded at Sakura.

Getting the message Sakura body flickered away, leaving Kakashi and Naruto alone.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi released him. "I hope you haven't been slacking off on training."

Naruto snorted. "Right back at ya Kakashi-sensei."

"Sakura's been pushing me since you left, but just to be sure I'll give it my all and teach you a thing or two while I'm at it." Kakashi informed lifting up his headband to reveal his Sharingan.

"Your sharingan looks different." Naruto noted in a confused tone.

"Didn't I tell you I haven't been slacking off?" Kakashi asked with a closed eye smile causing Naruto to tense slightly.

This only made Kakashi's smile grow, he was genuinely excited to test his Kamui against Naruto. "Well then, shall we begin?"

In response Naruto got into his fighting stance with an excited grin. "You're not the only one with tricks up his sleeve!"

After the declaration clones started popping into existence surrounding Kakashi.

.o0omo0o

Ino rested her cheek on her palm as she gazed outisde the coffee shop through the wide windows, her elbows resting on the table sitting between her and her childhood friend.

Sakura looked up from reading Icha Icha, slightly surprised that Ino stopped ranting on her own without the medic's intervention. She followed the Yamanaka's gaze to find a couple walking outside.

' _Ah_.' She immediately realized what was wrong as she looked at Ino, her green eyes softening.

"I mean where's _my_ happy ending, y'know?" Ino continued her earlier rant in a much softer tone not noticing that Sakura was actually listening at this point.

"You'll find it." Sakura assured startling Ino a bit.

Ino looked at her childhood friend, absently noting that Sakura had closed the orange book. Then the blonde girl sighed.

"You have Kakashi."

Sakura had to resist the urge to beam at that fact. Damn right she has Kakashi.

But Ino was obviously sad at the moment and Sakura didn't want to make things harder for the girl by being visibly happy at the mere mention of Kakashi.

"Temari has Shikamaru."

Sakura hummed in agreement. Those two were on and off again, but that was simply because of politics getting them into arguments.

"Choji has Ayame."

Perhaps a bit surprising, but Choji had been smitten with the girl for months before taking a chance and asking the girl out. They've been steady for almost a year now.

"Tenten has Lee. Still don't know how _that_ happened though..."

Sakura sent Ino a scolding look.

Ino ignored it.

"Kiba has that cat girl with the cat lady grandma."

"Tamaki." Sakura supplied.

"Whatever."

"Look," Sakura started knowing that Ino could continue on and on about the couples in Konoha. "I don't know why you're feeling sorry for yourself."

Ino sent the medic a glare. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She hissed.

Sakura gave Ino a flat look. "You're appealing to the male population yet you keep rejecting everyone." She distantly recalled Ino saying those exact words to her a few months ago.

"So?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? You're still pinning after Sasuke and hoping for him to return your affection if he ever comes back instead of, I don't know, _moving on_?"

"I'm not pinning after him!"

Sakura scoffed. "Ino. Let's be honest here."

Instead of answering Ino simply stormed off, perfectly playing out the part of the bratty Yamanaka heiress everyone sees her as.

Out of everyone Ino's the only one who hasn't changed after all.

Though Sakura wondered what would happen in the future. Would Ino really end up with Sasuke? Or someone else?

Sakura then shook her head.

"Silly girl, you don't force yourself to love someone. It's called _falling_ in love for a reason."

"Cheating on Kakashi?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow as Asuma took a seat in front of her. "Shouldn't you be with Kurenai?"

Asuma gave her a friendly smile.

"I am." He said nodding to Kurenai who was sitting at another table. "We just couldn't help hearing that Ino is pinning after someone?"

Sakura froze. No way was she going to tell Asuma that Ino was still very much attracted to her former teammate.

"Ah! I forgot that I have to take Pakkun to the vet today!"

Asuma watched as Sakura disappeared in a swirl of petals with an almost annoyed look.

Kurenai chuckled from her table.

Both being reminded that Kakashi was a bad influence on his girlfriend.

.o0o.o0o

"So Naruto was doing pretty well until he used his trump card?" Tsunade skeptically repeated.

Jiraiya, who had secretly observed Naruto and Kakashi's spar, nodded.

"He used a deadly technique. The sexy harem jutsu."

Tsunade almost face palmed. Of course Naruto would have something as stupid as that as a trump card.

"No wonder it didn't work."

"On the contrary it was working quite well."

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched, her faith in her male shinobi force going down once again. "Then how did Naruto lose?"

"Oh, one of his clones just happened to have transformed into someone vaguely ressembling your priced student."

Realization dawned Tsunade.

"It was a massacre afterwards."

Tsunade snorted at the statement. "Of course. If Hatake wasn't able to do at least that much, I would have put an end to his relationship with my student already." A threat she had used countless times in the last months to get Kakashi to actually start up with some stamina training.

Jiraiya certainly didn't envy Kakashi.

.o0o.o0o

"Thought I'd find you here." Sakura smiled taking a seat next to Naruto.

Three guesses at to where they were and if one of them weren't Ichiraku then...well, whatever.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto greeted with a grin despite being preoccupied with eating his ramen.

"So? Who won?" Sakura curiously asked.

A blue cloud seemed to appear above Naruto's head as his grin died into a slightly scared look and a gloomy one.

Sakura wasn't exactly sure how he managed to pull it off.

"I thought I was going to win with my ultimate strategy...but it backfired and Kakashi-sensei...he just...think I saw the Shinigami..."

Sakura sighed at the incoherent words slipping through Naruto's mouth.

But she did understand that Naruto lost. So she simply decided to pat Naruto's head making the boy give her a surprised look as she smiled at him.

"You'll get him next time." She was sure of it. "So cheer up!" She pinched his cheeks making him whine.

"Sakura-chaaaan.." He whined as she stretched his cheeks.

"Considering you only just got back and probably don't have any money I'll pay for your meal."

"Ehh? Really?"

Sakura nodded.

"Sakura-chan, you're the best, dattebayo!" Naruto grinned wasting no time to order two more bowls, one for him and one for Sakura.

"Don't think this will happen again. Starting tomorrow we'll be taking missions again."

Naruto cheered. "I hope we get to save a princess or something!" He grinned.

Sakura stared at Naruto for a moment.

She contemplated whether or not to crush his dreams.

"Naruto. You're a gennin."

She was trying to let him figure it out for himself. But her hint didn't work at all.

"Which means D-ranks only."

Naruto's grin slipped off of his face.


	3. Sober Thoughts

Naruto was happy to be back in his village.

After years of traveling with the perverted old sage, who he now considered as a sort of grandfatherly figure, it was refreshing to be back. Just the day before yesterday, he had planned to dump his meager belongings at his apartment and catch up with everyone.

Sakura-chan, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, Iruka, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Rock Lee, Neji and the others.

Yet, despite being back in the village for almost two whole days already, he hadn't caught a single glimpse of anyone, excluding the first four above mentioned names.

"Naruto, look out." Kakashi warned in a bored, monotone voice.

Before Naruto could react, the bucket of paint which he had been using to paint the fences fell over, causing Kakashi to sigh.

"No wonder you're still a gennin."

Naruto sent Kakashi an annoyed look. "You're not exactly helping Kakashi-sensei."

"I should be annoyed, all things considered."

"Why?" Naruto decided to ask, confused.

"I'm stuck babysitting a gennin when I could be taking on more difficult missions with Sakura, who by the way _isn't_ a gennin." Kakashi explained, withholding the fact that Sakura was a Jonin, just like him.

"Agh! It's not my fault! Besides it doesn't matter if I'm a gennin or not, I'll still become Hokage!"

"I know, I know," Kakashi placidly assured, continuing to read his book. "It's just, gennin are given more missions inside the village than outside the village, so at this rate we won't be able to go looking for Sasuke anytime soon. Such a shame." Kakashi sighed.

Naruto turned to him faster than he could turn his page.

"When's the next Chunin exams?"

 _'Hook, line and sinker.'_

"Funny you should mention that," Kakashi started, a smile curving up on his features, "There's an upcoming Chunin exams being held in Sunagakure soon." he finished off by pulling out some papers.

Naruto immediately took them from him, an excited grin on his features. "This means I can see Gaara soon too, man if only he's still a gennin like me." Naruto wistfully said before giving Kakashi a curious look. "Which rank is he now?"

"Gaara?" A feminine voice asked.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned, "Where have you been all day?" he curiously asked.

Sakura gave him a smile, "Filling out adoption papers." she truthfully answered.

 _'Though I've been stuck all morning dealing with all the shit that comes with it.'_

"Adoption papers?" Naruto repeated, honestly confused.

"Yeah, I'm going to adopt this cute f-"

"Kazekage." Kakashi cut his girlfriend off, deciding to put off on telling Naruto about the adoption, thus putting off on telling Naruto about their relationship.

Sakura rolled her eyes, knowing full well what Kakashi was doing. So she dropped it, instead focusing on Naruto. "Yeah, Gaara became the Kazekage. Looks like he got there before you did." Sakura teased.

Naruto's jaws dropped, "Gaara...Kazekage...?"

"Yep." Kakashi and Sakura confirmed in unison.

"Maybe we broke him?" Sakura sheepishly questioned, seeing Naruto not reacting.

Kakashi nodded in agreement, poking Naruto's cheeks.

"That's great!"

Kakashi and Sakura jumped in surprise, both inwardly feeling ashamed for their reaction considering they were shinobi. Though, despite that, they both couldn't help but smile as Naruto rambled on about how happy he was for Gaara.

 _'You've really drown Naruto.'_ Kakashi thought.

* * *

 _'Scratch that.'_ Kakashi sweat dropped the next day, feeling a migraine coming up as Naruto continued arguing with Tsunade.

"Some things never change, huh?" Sakura giggled.

"It's a bit endearing." Shizune said with a smile.

"One more word out of you and I swear you'll be off chasing after that damned Tora!" Tsunade finally snapped, slamming her hands on her desk.

Naruto shrunk back, shivering as he remembered about the demon cat.

Tsunade smirked, "Which will it be then? Cleaning up the hot springs or chasing after Tora?" she asked.

"Cleaning duties, m'am!" Naruto saluted.

"Good, now Team Seven? Get outta my sight."

All three disappeared.

Tsunade sighed, relaxing in her seat. "Honestly, those three have been causing me non-stop headaches lately."

"Well, at least the adoption got through."

"After dealing with Danzo and his goons." Tsunade grumbled, "I need a vacation, I swear." she stated.

Shizune sheepishly smiled, "You still have paperworks Tsunade-sama." she informed, doing her job as the assistant, or as everyone else likes to call her, the bearer of bad news.

Tsunade cursed, "I'm too sober for this shit!" she yelled.

Well, she didn't think anything could make her day worse.

* * *

"What's a six lettered word for stupid?" Sakura asked out loud, puzzling over the crossword puzzle she was busy with as Naruto obediently continued cleaning the hot spring, having taken Tsunade's threat very seriously.

"Idiot?" Kakashi asked.

"That's five letters, idiot."

"Obtuse?"

"Doesn't fit."

"Vacuous."

"That's _seven_ letters."

Naruto finally groaned. "Why aren't you two helping?!"

"Should you explain or me?" Kakashi calmly asked his girlfriend.

"Kinda busy at the moment, _darling_." Her sarcasm covered up the term of endearment nicely. Well, at least Kakashi thought she was using sarcasm as a means to call him by a pet name.

Then again, he's never really understood women much.

"It's just tests," Kakashi shrugged, "D-ranks are usually used on newbies to see if they can keep being shinobi, well aside from being used to help with internal tasks to keep the village going."

"I'm not a newbie, ttebayo." Naruto pointed out.

"No, you're not." Kakashi easily agreed, "But we're still testing you."

"I don't get it."

"That's the point Naruto."

"Ack! This is such a waste of time, 'ttebayo!"

Kakashi was about to point out to Naruto that he wasn't exactly helping his case, before Sakura clapped her hands together, catching both the Hatake and the Uzumaki's attention.

"That's it, a six lettered word for stupid is N-a-r-u-t-o!" Sakura exclaimed in delight, spelling the name out as she wrote it down.

"Sakura-chan~!" Naruto whined.

"Well, she's not wrong." Kakashi chuckled.

In response Naruto splashed some water towards Kakashi, who immediately dodged.

The water ended up hitting Sakura.

She was _not_ happy about that.

Somehow, the whole thing turned into a water fight between Team Seven.

At least they ended up completing the mission.

* * *

Maybe thinking that things couldn't get worse was basically like daring the whole world to do something much worse than the previous worse thing they did.

It sounded weird.

But basically, Tsunade regretted thinking her day couldn't get worse.

The world was an asshole like that.

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled, hastily scribbling something on a scroll.

"Yes?"

"Give this to Team Gai!"

"B-but, Tsunade-sama, they don't have a medic, wouldn't it be wiser to send Team Kakashi? They have Sakura."

Tsunade shook her head no, "They already have Gaara. You think I'm going to hand Naruto to them on a silver plate? Think about it Shizune. Gaara gets kidnapped on the day Naruto returns? I'm not risking it being more than a coincidence. If things get worse, Kakashi and Naruto are backup."

"What about Sakura?"

"Team Gai needs a medic, right? Send her with them."

"Right."

"Now, hurry!"

* * *

 _ **Chapter End.**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Short chapter, I know. Sorry about that._

 ** _Questions:_**

 ** _1\. Will Kakashi ever tell Naruto that he's dating his crush?_**

 ** _2\. Will Naruto ever become Chunin at this rate?_**

 ** _3\. What's the "test" Naruto is being put through?_**


End file.
